exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
MIRACLE
| image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - MIRACLE CD only.jpg|CD Only Sandaime J Soul Brothers - MIRACLE 2DVD.jpg|CD+2DVD/CD+DVD Sandaime J Soul Brothers - 0 ~ZERO~ DVD Case.jpg|0 ~ZERO~ | artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers | title = MIRACLE | original = | type = Studio album | released = December 25, 2012 (digital) January 1, 2013 (General release) | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2012 | genre = Dance-pop, R&B, ballad | length = 65:21 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "Go my way" "0 ~ZERO~" "Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~" | previous = TRIBAL SOUL (2011) | current = MIRACLE (2013) | next = THE BEST / BLUE IMPACT (2014)}} MIRACLE is the third album released by Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It was released on January 1, 2013 in three editions: CD+2DVD, CD+DVD and CD only. The album includes a footage of the Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" tour in the CD+2DVD edition, housed in a special package including the CD+DVD album edition and the live DVD box. The album was released digitally a week earlier, on December 25, 2012. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-59281/B~C, ¥5,980) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59282/B, ¥3,980) * CD Only (RZCD-59283, ¥2,980) Singles Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Go my way CD only.jpg|"Go my way"|link=Go my way Sandaime J Soul Brothers - 0 ~ZERO~ Hanabi edition.jpg|"0 ~ZERO~"|link=0 ~ZERO~ Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ CD only.jpg|"Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~"|link=Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ Tracklist CD # LET'S PARTY # FLAP YOUR WINGS # Go my way # Kiss You Tonight # Hanabi (花火; Fireworks) # TURNING BACK # Love changes everything # Saigo no Sakura (最後のサクラ; Cherry Blossom's Ending) # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ (Powder Snow ~永遠に終わらない冬~; Powder Snow ~Eternal Winter That Doesn't End~) # LOOK @ US NOW! # Be alright # Dynamite # (YOU SHINE) THE WORLD # Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru -Can't Take My Eyes Off You- (Bonus Track) (君の瞳に恋してる -Can't Take My Eyes Off You-; In Love with Your Eyes -Can't Take My Eyes Off You-'') DVD ; Disc 1 * Music Video # Go my way # Hanabi # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # LOOK @ US NOW! * Making # Go my way # Hanabi # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ ; Disc 2 ''CD+2DVD edition only * Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" # Opening # LET'S PARTY # 1st Place # FIELD OF DREAMS # Kiss You Tonight # Always # LOVE SONG # SOUTHSIDE # Best Friend's Girl # On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~ # Go my way # Saigo no Sakura # Hanabi # Refrain # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # LOOK @ US NOW! # GENERATION -next- / Sandaime J Soul Brothers + GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE # (YOU SHINE) THE WORLD # FIGHTERS # On The Road # Feel The Soul # I Can Do It –ENCORE– # 24karats Medley -0 ~ZERO~ Ver.- # Tsugi no Jidai e * SPECIAL DOCUMENT MOVIE Featured Members * NAOTO * NAOKI * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuuji * Tosaka Hiroomi * GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE (DVD only) ** Shirahama Alan ** Katayose Ryota ** Kazuhara Ryuto ** Komori Hayato ** Sano Reo ** Sekiguchi Mandy ** Nakatsuka Yuta Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 264,345* (#16 album of the year (2013)) Videos Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "MIRACLE" Special Comment Trivia * The group's first #1 album. * The album charted for a total of 67 weeks. * Last album under their original name. External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD | CD+DVD | CD Only Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Albums Category:2013 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums